


Lotor Week 2020

by HaroThar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Brief mention of electrostim, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Fade to Black, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Lotor Week 2020, Mild Sugar Daddy Lotor (Voltron), Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Political Alliances, Polyamory, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar
Summary: I don't know how many of these I'm gonna do but the Dominance/Arranged Marriage one IS done and here and Allura + her husbands are going to show Lotor a very nice time.
Relationships: Allura/Hunk (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Matt Holt, Allura/Matt Holt/Hunk/Lotor, Hunk/Lotor (Voltron), Matt Holt/Hunk, Matt Holt/Lotor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Lotor Week 2020





	1. Arranged Marriage/Dominance

Admittedly, it _did_ feel odd to be marrying someone who already had two husbands. Lotor knew, intellectually, that Alteans had once been renowned throughout the galaxies for their polyamorous ways, and this was an important facet of his cultural heritage. To have multiple spouses was natural. But he was Galra, half-blooded and fully raised, and Galra mated for life.

Nevertheless, odd feelings aside and cultural norms notwithstanding, Lotor _was_ getting married to Allura. It was the most logical route; he needed something substantial to unite his empire with both the coalition and the rebel insurgents if he truly wished for peace (and he did), and to marry Princess Allura in the traditional arrangement of the birthing pair was far from inconsequential. Alteans placed no more importance on the childbearing pair than marriages that remained barren, but Galra would see Lotor’s status as elevated, and that mattered.

Equally odd was the fact that Hunk and Matt were _involved_ in the ceremony. Lotor couldn’t shake the feeling that he was doing something that should be conducted behind their backs. But that was emotional nonsense, born of his Galran half, so he smiled and danced and bowed and gave his oaths and tried not to sweat when Hunk was the one to anoint him with sweet oil.

Hunk and Matt were both very attractive in their own rights, Lotor gave Allura that. She picked gorgeous mates.

When the ceremony finished, and without a hitch at that, Lotor almost couldn’t believe it. He, like the rebel insurgent, like the paladin of Voltron, was now married to the Coalition’s princess. They were bound, their fates and their lives intertwined, and even though he knew this was a primarily political relationship his ears still twitched upwards when she smiled and beckoned for him to follow her.

He did not lash out, though he nearly did, when Matt’s arms encircled his neck from behind, having jumped onto his back. However, he did stagger when the human pressed his lips to the length of Lotor’s ear and murmured, “Ready for the fun part?”

“I--have been having fun,” Lotor said in what had to be the most _pathetic_ lie he’d made since he was five. What, he married a pretty lady and now suddenly he was tongue-tied?! Disgusting. He made a decisive effort to pull himself together. That effort was swiftly ruined by Hunk taking Lotor’s hand in his own large, warm one and gently pulling him forward, inside.

Their marriage bed was large.

The lighting was soft and faintly blue. 

Somewhere nearby, water was running.

Allura was half-dressed on the sheets.

Her bare feet poked out from beneath the cascading folds of her skirt, her hair tumbled loosely, freed from all its decorative pins and normal styling, and the swell of her breasts was barely visible from how she leaned forward, elbow to knee, eyes on him.

Hungry.

“Hello, husband.”

“Oh.”

Lotor hadn’t felt this stupid in a while.

“Oh,” he repeated when Matt’s arms encircled him again, this time to unfasten the belt of his ceremonial garb. “Ah, here,” he offered, blushing profoundly at how slack-jawed and gormless he sounded, as he reached up to undo the clasps of the intricate breastplate. Hunk took it from him, which was nice, since he didn’t see anywhere to set it down other than dropping it on the floor, and couldn’t really move because Matt had made it his business to trap Lotor about the knees with his own pants. Lotor’s shirt was half-off when he felt the cooler human’s hand down the front of his smallclothes and he gasped.

“My darling boys,” Allura praised, and if Lotor hadn’t been blushing _before..._

“Come here,” she said with an undertone of steel, and Lotor stepped awkwardly out of his pants, feeling like some floundering fish upon her deck. He crawled onto the bed, drawn to her as a compass point, and reached out a hand to touch her knee.

He’d always been very, very good at picking up on small details quickly. The sheets of the marriage bed were lightly perfumed, bellflower if he wasn’t mistaken. This small detail should reasonably have been lost astride the much larger detail that Allura was now on top of him, pinning him to said sheets. He stared up at her, hair askew, scarcely breathing, and wondered at how he’d ever thought he could rival her. Wondered how he’d held his own against her for as long as he had.

“I understand the Galra have long believed the universe a thing to be taken and conquered. Dominated. But should you think for even a moment that you might take such a role with me, you will find yourself sorely mistaken.”

“Oh,” Lotor repeated for a third time, voice dry and cracking. Was he blinking? He wasn’t sure he was. To his right, a Matt that had been freshly freed of his clothing bounded onto the mattress, playful smile wide and a mischievous glint in his eye. To his left, the large, warm body of Hunk settled in, radiating a pleasant steadiness.

“She’s waiting for a ‘Yes, Allura,’” Hunk _very_ helpfully supplied, and it kicked just enough of Lotor’s brain back online for him to murmur the words, eyes never leaving his wife.

“Good,” she said, releasing Lotor’s wrists only for Matt to take over for her. She shape shifted her fingers into clawpoints and tapped them against the seam of Lotor’s underwear, causing him to shiver. “Do you have any particular attachment to this?”

By the ancients, he hoped that meant she was going to literally rip it off of him. “Please,” he said, watching with wide eyes, “Do whatever you wish.”


	2. Threesome/Alternate Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have changed the rating

Lotor’s “honeymoon” primarily consisted of passing legislation, which honestly made him happier than any of the formal wedding gifts he’d received. Laws he wanted to change but couldn’t, lest he be seen as weak by his late father’s old generals, he was now able to write off as an insistence from his spouse and her coalition. He was also able to use his easy agreement as leverage to pave his trade routes farther into coalition and insurgent territories and establish research facilities on a few notable planets within their borders. Lotor’s long-sought dream of having a trade empire of scientific advancement was now closer than ever. He was ecstatic.

Though business was not his only focus, post-wedding. Ecstasy came in many forms. And so did he, as it turned out. He particularly favored the way he came, untouched, with Allura’s strap pulsing small doses of electricity through him every tenth thrust. That had been, to borrow Matt’s turn of phrase, _really_ fucking fun. Lotor was learning so many new things about himself.

And Allura. And Matt. And Hunk, who approached Lotor with a warm smile. Lotor was gaining the ability to distinguish this sort of warm, welcoming smile from all of Hunk’s other warm, welcoming smiles. At his base, Hunk was like a summer stone left in the sun. But there were times when Hunk looked at him with a heavy intent, a well-hidden _force_ to his presence that would no sooner be stopped than the earth upon its axis. Lotor’s dick was already adopting a pavlovian response.

“Hey,” Hunk greeted as he took Lotor’s hand in his own, and Lotor instinctively curled in towards him, reflexively straightened to his pristine, controlled, posture, and then deliberately brought himself back to the lean. 

“Hello, Hunk,” Lotor returned, his tone a full display of his eager curiosity. Hunk was about to suggest something--possibly new--and Lotor was not a betting man but based on their history, he felt confident he’d like it.

Perhaps the emperor of the Galran empire should not be so easily led about just because a pretty man was holding his hand. Perhaps Lotor should take Matt’s advice regarding “thinking too much.”

“So,” Hunk said when they were behind a closed door, away from gossips’ ears, “how do you feel about exhibitionism and voyeurism?”

Right to it then. Lotor’s Galran sensibilities were scandalized and titillated. To be vulnerable and exposed while others _watched?_ Horrifying. Sexy, though, which, hm. Perhaps he was more titillated than scandalized. 

“I am… open to discussion,” Lotor said carefully, giving himself room to back out if this topic led him somewhere he didn’t want to go.

“Discussion is good,” Hunk said brightly, coaxing Lotor further into the bedroom. Not towards the bed, though, towards the plush papasan chair near the wall. “Voyeurism is kind of a major kink of mine, like, probably the top of the list? I dunno man, it’s high up there. I’ll usually sit right here,” Hunk explained, settling into the Altean-pink cushioning and pulling Lotor down onto his lap, “and Allura and Matt show off for me.” Lotor shifted his weight. He wasn’t used to, ah, laps. Or being in one. He settled his arm around the back of Hunk’s shoulders and shifted his knees to hook over the lip of the seat, which by the nature of the position forced most of his weight into Hunk.

This was nice.

“And I am meant to join you, or the show?”

Hunk shrugged, and Lotor was able to feel the motion. “Up to you, dude. I will say this, though, in case you’re wondering: Allura and Matt put on one heck of a performance. Just, just so you don’t think it’ll get boring over on this end. It does not.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” Lotor said, tips of his ears pointed up and feeling hot. They grew hotter when Hunk chuckled fondly and lifted a finger to skim along the underside of one.

To stay here, warmed by Hunk’s embrace, and watch his very beautiful wife and her nearly-as-beautiful husband _perform_. Or to join in on the act, to touch Allura wherever she desired and have Matt’s clever tongue teasing in his ear and laving at his skin, all the while knowing that they were being _watched._ Lotor shivered.

Historically, Lotor had been good at tough decisions. It was why he had survived 10,000 years of his father’s bullshit. But this one, oh, this proved a little more challenging. “May I change my mind, in the midst of it?”

“Always,” Hunk said with a kiss to Lotor’s neck. “Any time, during _any_ sex.”

Lotor kissed Hunk to hide the way his cheeks heated and ears twitched at that. Hunk was a uniquely gracious lover. Lotor still wasn’t quite acclimated to how Hunk could just _say things_ like that, with no hesitation or hint of self-consciousness.

“Then I think I would like to sit with you. At least, to start.”

Hunk seemed pleased by this decision. Matt, curious, and Allura, skeptical, when they joined them. Then Hunk and Lotor were seated in the papasan chair once again, this time much more naked than the first, and Hunk leaned his head up underneath Lotor’s chin, ear to Lotor’s sternum. The arm not around Hunk’s shoulders, he dropped between his legs. A futile attempt to hide just how quickly he was already growing hard, but he felt the attempt must be made anyway.

Matt’s fingers were such clever things. Swift and deft and playful, as they unfastened Allura’s cape, then her top skirt, then her boots, her shirt, her lower skirt, the hooks of her bra, and her panties. He kissed her as he went, lips and tongue on every newly exposed area of skin, and left her clad only in her crown, earrings, and thigh-high socks. Lotor’s only consolation was that Hunk was also growing hard, his thick erection pressed to Lotor’s thigh.

Undressing Matt was a slower ordeal, Allura dragging her fingers and blunted nails across his skin, murmuring comments at the red marks that trailed after her touch. Matt squirmed and moaned and kept trying to steal kisses, playfully ducking in close with his lips puckered. But Allura was faster, sometimes giggling as she ducked away, sometimes playfully smacking Matt and making him jump. His ass looked great, all pinkish-red like that.

Lotor was growing rapidly and increasingly aware of the appeal of this. Having the soft, warm curves of Hunk’s gorgeous body pressed along the line of Lotor’s side only made it sweeter.

Once Matt was down to nothing but his soft, cotton vambraces, the sort that had an extra stretch of cloth to hook over the thumbs, Allura used her superior strength to hoist him over her shoulder and toss him on the bed. He bounced once, legs and arms flung wide in an attempt to balance himself, and Lotor was treated to a perfect view of his erect cock between those spread legs. And then Allura between those legs. And then Allura on top of that lithe little human body, hair cascading in waves so that she nearly obscured Matt’s grinning face.

At least Lotor wasn’t the only one who went slow and stupid when she stared and him like that.

He shifted on Hunk’s lap, glad for his nudity or else his dick would be very uncomfortable right then. Not that he wasn’t uncomfortable, being this aroused and going entirely untouched, save for the skin of his inner wrist. He curled his fingers against the inside of his thigh, fang poking a small hole in his lower lip as Allura sat down on Matt’s cock. He wanted to touch himself, badly, but wasn’t sure if that was part of the game. Hunk wasn’t touching himself; his hands were on Lotor’s leg and back, and although Lotor knew he was aroused he made no motion to relieve himself. So Lotor wouldn’t either.

Matt’s fingers dug shallow divots into Allura’s ample rump and hips, small, high, needy noises falling out of him as he helped her rise up, all the way so only the tip of his cock remained inside her, then back down, making his body twitch and tense. Lotor knew how that felt. She’d done it to him twice since their marriage, and he’d seen stars each time. She looked just as breathtaking from this angle, the thin sheen of sweat catching light and reflecting it attractively, her body moving with sensuous deliberation and her hair more striking than precious silver.

Lotor couldn’t get comfortable. He’d apologize, later, to Hunk, for squirming so much. 

“Fuck, Allura,” Matt gasped, the black cloth striking against his skin, a sharp contrast to the white socks encasing her long, beautiful legs. “Please, I--”

“Shhh, Matt,” Allura crooned with a full-body shudder, passing her hand over his face to brush his bangs from his forehead. “The show’s just only begun.” And then, even slower this time, she rolled her hips firmly down. She stayed hilted there a moment, her body moving in shallow, little thrusts that no more lifted her than gave Matt any form of relief. She hummed and leaned back on her hands, breasts now fully visible and nipples pert, the silver curls of her bush practically siren-singing for a mouth to come explore them. Lotor’s mouth was watering. Lotor’s dick was _so hard._ He wasn’t sure he could speak at this junction, even if he were asked to. 

Allura continued with her small movements, Matt flushed to his ears and down his neck, visibly straining. Lotor shifted again, now clinging to Hunk, and stopped breathing altogether when Allura _moaned._

He was faintly certain his heart stopped altogether when she turned her head and looked at him. She grinned.

“I think someone would like to join us,” she stated idly, sliding her perfect hand down Matt’s sweaty leg. 

Matt turned his head and grinned as well, much shakier, and through his harsh breaths he said, “Maybe someone should come over here, then.”

“...Snrk,” Hunk snorted beneath Lotor. “They’re talking about you, buddy.”

“Right,” Lotor said. Squeaked? In any case, they weren’t wrong. His legs felt foalish, new, unsteady when he rose to them, but he did absolutely want to join them yes _please._ Allura laughed as he crawled onto the bed and pulled him by a fistful of hair into a kiss. He cried out, almost as though he was in pain, when Matt’s hand moved from Allura’s ass onto his dick. He might have come right there. His pride was grateful that he didn’t. 

“Mmm, fine, fine,” Allura conceded, looking amused and victorious despite the strain and sweat and dilation of her striking eyes. “I suppose it’s time for me to give my boys what they need. Lotor, come here,” she guided, having Lotor straddle Matt’s torso on his knees. Matt’s hands went to Lotor’s ass, squeezing, and he was never more grateful for his Galran height than when he realized what Allura was about to do.

“You know, speaking as an ass man, I am living my best life,” Matt said, rolling the mounds of flesh beneath his thumbs as Allura leaned in and took Lotor’s cock in her mouth.

“I--for future reference, can I come in your mouth?” Lotor asked desperately, aware that he sounded wrecked. He was wrecked. He was so wrecked. He was _always_ wrecked when in bed now, it seemed. 

Allura gave a thoughtful hum, and Lotor grabbed two fistfuls of her lower hair because he was out of other things to anchor himself on, and he damn well wasn’t going to scratch at her back. He leaned over her, panting hard, and she pulled off him with an audible pop.

“If you can hold off and let Matt come before you do, you may.” 

Lotor whined and nodded frantically. He choked when her mouth was back on him. All three of them turned to look when Hunk audibly moaned, and Lotor found he did in fact now have his own fat cock in hand.

Oh Lotor prayed Matt came soon. 

He’d never had to focus on not coming so hard before. Allura’s body moved fluidly, rocking on Matt’s cock and her mouth naturally following the motion. Lotor breathed hard, tried to count in and out, and clung to her like a life raft. Matt kneaded at his ass, then spread his cheeks.

“Oh, he’s playing dirty!” Lotor barked, offended, when Matt pressed a finger to prod at his hole. 

“Allura never said I couldn’t cheat,” Matt protested, though it came out as something of a warbling gasp. He’d been holding out longer than Lotor had. Spiteful little snipe, Lotor wasn’t sure if he wanted to pin him by the neck or kiss him stupid. Or maybe pin him to a wall _and_ kiss him stupid. Fuck, fuck fuck fuck, focus on his breathing, fantasizing about kissing _anyone_ was not doing Lotor any favors. 

Matt cried out, sudden and sharp, and Allura made a pleased hum around Lotor’s cock. Lotor let out a whistling flute of air, like a broken tea kettle, but somehow, thankfully, avoided coming. He was going to die. He’d survived ten thousand years of assassination attempts and murder attempts and the elements and one particularly _determined_ duck only to die right here, in what was probably the best and most torturous way possible. Allura sped up, and he closed his eyes and grit his fangs and held on for dear life.

“Fuck,” Hunk breathed right before Matt came.

Lotor didn’t last even a half-tick after, crying out as he came in Allura’s mouth. “Fuck,” Hunk repeated, then made the sweet, choked off little noises Lotor associated with Hunk’s orgasms. 

“Allura,” Lotor gasped as she pulled off, looking smug, “did you..?”

“Twice, actually, however,” she stated as she pulled off Matt. She leaned back against the mound of pillows at the headboard, Matt’s strange human cum dripping slowly from her quim, and beckoned Lotor down. “You can give me another one.”

Lotor was really starting to enjoy the way cum tasted, though he discovered he was particularly fond of it when it was lapped from Allura’s snatch. Matt’s own mouth was busy at Allura’s breast, and the mattress dipped when Hunk joined them, Allura shifting so he could hug her.

She came quickly, and Lotor wiped at his mouth, proud of himself and feeling like he could drink a lake and sleep a day. He sidled up behind Matt to spoon him and nipped playfully at the crook of his shoulder.

“That’s for taunting me.”

“But you’re so _fun_ to tease!”

“I’m rather starting to realize you just have fun doing anything with your dick out.”

“Only just now?” Allura mocked, and Lotor pouted at her. Then smiled, and nuzzled his face into the back of Matt’s neck, getting a noseful of hair so he had to try again. He sighed contentedly.

Yeah.

He was very on board for this being the tune of the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Hunk are on birth control, for anyone wondering


	3. Blade | Sugar Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor goes shopping

Lotor did not really have access to malls, over the duration of his exile, and far less inclination to go to one. So this was, hm, exciting? He wasn’t precisely excited, but he was looking forward to it, he was pretty sure. He hadn’t conceptualized that an emperor over most of the known universe would ever be found waltzing about a public mall with all the other shoppers, but, well, here he was.

The last few phoebes since the marriage and beginning of negotiations had been pleasantly successful, and Shiro had insisted that they all take a break to have some fun together. Lotor, as he now often found himself doing, agreed with the desires of his wife and friends.

Friends. It was still odd to think of them that way.

“Hey!” Keith called as he and Shiro approached their group of four, arm raised in greeting. Allura waved back and Matt moved forward to clap Shiro on the back, while Hunk brought Keith into a hug. Idle chat was passed, which came to an abrupt halt when someone nearby started screaming.

The someone was Pidge. Matt spread his arms wide, dropped his stance, and began screaming back, making Lotor jump slightly. Pidge began to run, volume increasing, and Matt’s own yelling grew louder and louder as they approached. They collided into him with mutual “Oof!”s and Matt fell over, arms wrapped around one another.

“Is that… a traditional form of greeting?” Lotor asked, sidling closer to Hunk and Keith.

“No, those two are just hooligans. Pidge!” Hunk called, going to them and scooping them up off their brother and into a large bear hug.

“I see,” Lotor stated. Keith clapped him on the shoulder and Shiro joined them.

“Now we’re just waiting for--Coran!” Allura called, waving, and he zipped on over.

“Wasn’t Lance invited?” Lotor asked.

“Yeah, but he got caught under the ice while he was visiting Plaxus,” Pidge informed him, “The cold snap isn’t gonna pass for another movement so he’s just stuck underwater for a while.”

“Most unfortunate,” Lotor stated, though Keith voiced disagreement.

“Okay everyone I know we’re all broke, but I really do want to say hi to Sal and windowshopping is always fun,” Hunk began, addressing them all, “Plus, Shiro and Allura had to hang back last time we were here and they deserve to see what we got up to.” 

Lotor frowned. “Pardon,” he said, drawing the group’s attention to him, “broke?”

“Oh, yeah, right, human slang,” Hunk said, “It means none of us have money.”

Lotor’s frown deepened. “We… don’t?”

“Being a hero isn’t exactly a paying gig,” Shiro said with a more or less casual shrug of his shoulders. “So no.”

“This mall uses standard GAC does it not?”

Everyone was looking at him and he wasn’t quite sure if he was being stupid, or they were.

“You all realize I’m the emperor, right? If you want something I can buy it for--”

Keith yanked Lotor forward by his upper arm, dragging him with intent to only-he-knew-where. “Sorry Hunk, Sal’s gonna need to wait a minute!” Keith called, and Lotor looked in confusion over his shoulder at Shiro.

Shiro gave him a smile and a shrug with his palms up, sighing in that fond way that meant he could no sooner stop Keith from whatever he was doing than Lotor could Allura. The group collectively followed to what appeared to be some sort of knife vendor.

“Hey, you!” the Unilu shopkeeper greeted, “Knife boy. Didn’t think you’d be back here after--”

“Shut up,” Keith cut him off. “Lotor, appraise,” he ordered, plucking a blade from the man’s hand and shoving it at Lotor. Lotor felt his ears twitch down, but otherwise kept a lid on his natural reaction to someone shoving a knife in his direction.

“Come again?”

“Look, I know how American dollars work, but GAC isn’t something I’m well versed in. This guy’s selling these for however much people will pay for them, you figure it out.”

“Oh, yeah, GAC is definitely not like dollars, Sal tried to charge me 500 for a sample. It wasn’t even a good sample!”

“Probably closer to Indian rupees then,” Pidge mentioned, thoughtful.

“Don’t you already have a knife?” Matt asked.

“Yeah, but I’m not going to use my Marmora blade to cut rocks. This cuts rocks. It can be my rock cutting knife.”

“How many rocks could you possibly need to cut?” Allura asked.

Lotor tested the weight and balance of it, examined its edge. It was finely made, certainly nothing that someone just threw together. Not the most impressive blade he’d ever seen either, but a good make and a sharp point.

He turned to the Unilu. “I’ll give you 10,000 for it.”

“Can I get two?” Keith asked.

“10,000 each,” Lotor amended.

The storekeeper smiled. “Come now, you can’t expect me to go lower than 15k for these bad boys?”

Ah, a barter then. “How about I pay you 7,000 each for the presumption of bargaining with your emperor?”

“How about I charge you 20,000 as a reminder that we Unilu don’t recognize that rank?”

Lotor grinned. So did the man. “I’d give you 5,000 GAC and a potted plant.”

“I’ll take 50,000 and your left leg!”

“Perhaps a handful of spare change and a page of stickers?”

“One of your planetary bodies and access to your royal coffers!”

“An old keychain I dug out of the trash!”

“Your firstborn child!”

“A strand of hair found in the shower drain!”

“How about 11,000 a piece?” the Unilu asked at a perfectly reasonable volume.

“Sure, include their sheathes,” Lotor stated mildly as he handed over the bills. Keith looked pleased. Coran looked proud. Lotor felt himself straighten, smiling.

“I did more business with Unilu than anyone else during the years of my exile,” he explained as he hooked arms with Allura. “There’s really only two ways to barter with them.”

“And that was an excellent display of the ol’ ‘start out somewhere reasonable and get nuts until the original reasonable price range is agreed upon!’” Coran praised. Lotor colored.

“Question. Exactly what kind of a budget are you working on here?” Pidge asked. He looked at them, and then just sort of gestured mildly to himself.

“I am the emperor,” he stated again, as if they might have missed it the first time. “I could buy this entire building without denting my inherited finances.”

It turned out that was the right thing to say.

Lotor found himself dragged this way and that, asked or told or demanded to buy things for his companions. He found that while fucking Allura was an exercise in submission, courting her in public showed a far less dominant side to his wife. She liked to be wooed. She liked gentle manners and traditional acts, of which gift giving was included. She liked when he handed her the plastic cup of boba tea and complemented how she looked in the earrings she was considering and purchased her a necklace without prompting. 

And he really, really liked to give. Now that he had all the money he could ever ask for, he found a deep enjoyment in using it to cater to the whims and passing fancies of his spouse and their group. Largely this involved just letting Pidge and Matt loose in an electronics store and buying every piece of pretty clothing Allura and Hunk tried on, as well as getting some star and spaced-themed attire and merchandise for Shiro and Keith. Coran didn’t seem to want too terrible much, though he did bring Lotor to a traditional Unilu swap shack where Lotor was then asked to pay a truthfully absurd amount of GAC for a simple Olkari cube.

They approached the food court much later than they’d initially intended, at the end of the lunch rush when there were only a few people still milling about. Hunk walked directly up to one kitchen in particular and brought his arm down hard upon the counter.

“Sal! Give me nine orders of the best item on your menu,” Hunk barked, as though a captain or commander, then levelled a finger at the startled Galra whose attention he’d grabbed, “And then you come join us for a meal and tell me how you’ve been.”

`Achievement Unlocked! ` Assertive Hunk ` has now been added to ` Lotor’s List of Kinks!

Vrepit Sal seemed split between shocked and awed to be eating at the same table as his emperor, and shocked and delighted that Hunk had remembered him and come back to see him. Lotor attempted to make his presence a little less notable, wanting to give his lover (and oh, that he was able to call Hunk and Matt _lover)_ space with his old friend. At least, Sal seemed to be some sort of friend. Pupil? Was that the conclusion Lotor was meant to draw here? Protege? How long had Hunk even known this man?

Lotor tipped him for his time, waving off the dumbstruck comments he tried to make, and secured arms with Matt this time around. He understood a fair bit of the conversation he was having with his sibling, and dropped in his two cents here and there. Matt and Pidge seemed to enjoy having someone else around with their technical know-how, and Lotor found himself deeply entrenched in a conversation about converting human standards for programming into something that would act compatibly with Galra tech. Hunk weighed in on the hardware aspects, and the four of them were only snapped out of it when Allura suddenly extended her arms in front of the group.

“Lotor,” Allura said, her voice taking a commanding edge. “Give Keith, Shiro, Coran, and Pidge about 10,000 GAC each, would you? We four will meet up with you all in, oh, say, a varga? At that ticking clock.”

“Sure, but why?” Shiro asked, soda in one grip and Keith’s hand in the other. 

“Married reasons. See you all in a bit!” Allura said, dragging Hunk into the nearest store with her and--huh. Its windows were blocked out with curtains and its door was frosted glass. Lotor shared a look with Matt, gave the others the money, and followed her in.

Venbilian silks, satin from the Oscot quadrant, soft leather, stark blacks, harsh reds, and subtle blues pinks and purples, not to mention every piece of fetish gear Lotor had ever conceptualized (and plenty he hadn’t) hung alluringly from walls and displays.

“IDs please!” chirped the store clerk, and once again it seemed that Lotor was the only one who had one of those. He assured the clerk that the paladins and Matt were of age, the man could Goggle them. 

Allura had an armful of clothing, the hangers clattering together as she popped over and leaned on Lotor’s arm. “We’re going to need a dressing room available to the four of us for the duration of our time here, as well as some consultation on materials.”

Lotor was staring at the winding blue ribbon of lace and little else she had in her hold.

Oh my.

It looked better on her. So did everything else she took down off their hangars. Bras and leggings and chemises and panties and garters and gloves and something that Lotor could scarcely believe was meant to be worn like _that_ and oh, oh. Oh. Lotor sat between Matt and Hunk with wide eyes and at one embarrassing point, a dropped jaw. 

Then it was Hunk’s turn and Lotor started to feel he might die here.

Then it was Matt’s turn and Lotor _knew_ he was going to die. 

Then it was his turn and Lotor was pretty sure he was actively dying. And wearing leather. And then silk. And lace. He tried on everything his lovers selected for him, let Hunk play with his hair a bit, turned and posed with heated ear tips, and honestly? Enjoyed himself.

Pidge and Coran were waiting for them at the clock afterwards, Pidge with hover skates in their hand and Coran wearing a new bucket hat. Pidge asked what the four of them had been up to, and Matt swiftly assured them that they didn’t actually want to know. They squinted at him, then acquiesced.

Keith and Shiro joined shortly after, wearing matching new shirts. Shiro’s was tight around the bust, though Lotor was taken to understand most shirts he wore were, and had “If Lost Please Return To Keith” printed on the front. He looked smug. Keith’s match simply had “I’m Keith” on it, and he looked fondly embarrassed, reddening when Shiro immediately began showing off to their group.

Lotor laughed, leaning against Hunk, and asked if they should get that sort of shirt for Matt. Hunk pretended to think about it, then cited that Matt had too many keepers to fit onto one shirt.

“And yet somehow he still manages to get lost,” Pidge grumbled, prompting Lotor to chuckle again.

After they’d said their goodbyes and parted ways, Lotor piloted their group back home and helped carry in the bags.

“You know, Lotor,” Allura said faux-casually, “All that time and you hardly bought a thing for yourself.”

“Just the food, I believe,” Lotor agreed, curious as to where she was going with this. Well, also the lingerie, but those had been selected for him.

“Hmmm, there was nothing that you wanted?”

“Not particularly.” Lotor had long given up any attachment to physical possessions. Too great a chance he’d have to ditch everything in the middle of the night.

“Then I suppose we shall have to give you something else,” Allura stated, covering his hand with her own and pushing it up under her top.

She’d. Ah. Changed. On the ride home.

“Oh,” he said, catching just a peek of the lacy blue strap poking out from her neckline. “Ah, I see,” Lotor continued stupidly. He was quite grateful for when she kissed him, then led him further inside to where their other lovers were waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Concrit appreciated! <3


End file.
